youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Atwood Vlogs
Roman Bernard Atwood (born ), is a prank YouTuber and vlogger. He has two YouTube channels: RomanAtwood, his prank channel and RomanAtwoodVlogs, his vlogging channel. He has two sons and a daughter, his oldest son being Noah, who he had with his ex-wife. He had his second son, Kane Atwood, and his first daughter, Cora Atwood, with his current girlfriend, Brittney. Brittney does not have a YouTube channel. Personal Life From Millersport, Ohio, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006. Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Before his career as a YouTube prankster, he was working in his family's rope factory "Atwood Ropes". Noah's biological mother, Shanna Janette Atwood, cheated on Roman. Noah now lives part time with Roman and Brittney and part time with his mother. Roman was put on a temporary restraining order by Shanna Janette Atwood and the restraining order is expiring. They went to court on October 22, 2015. “AGREED MAGISTRATES ORDER — ON SEPTEMBER 2, 2015 THE PARTIES WERE SCHEDULED TO APPEAR FOR AN ORAL REPORT FROM THE GUARDIAN AD LITEM AND A HEARING ON PETITIONER’S FATHERS MOTION FOR HEARING ON THE TEMPORARY RESTRAINING ORDER. THE PARTIES HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT.”http://courtview.co.fairfield.oh.us/eservices/?x=a0YE0cxwkO After months of legal dispute, Noah has finally been given custody to Roman on October 10th, 2015. Shanna Janette Atwood is allowed to spend time with Noah every other year on Christmas Eve. Noah Atwood is also legally allowed to be on Roman's Vlogs. Unfortunately, on the 24th February, 2017, his dog, Zeus, was diagnosed with either cancer or lung disease. This was created by fluid in his abdomen. A few days later, on 27th February, 2017, Roman posted on his Twitter account that Zeus had passed away the night before. Videos Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 23 million views as of June 2016. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 10 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 23 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Roman's most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner – Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot. Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 24 million views as of June 2016. Anniversary prank His most successful video is titled “Anniversary Prank Backfires!!” It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she pranks him back and reveals that she has cheated on him too. The video was posted on November 20, 2013 and has over 80 Million views as of June 2016. YouTube friends Roman is friends with fellow YouTubers VitalyzdTv, FouseyTUBE, Dennis Roady, PrankVsPrank, steve-o, and more. Roman also was a close friend to Chase Gilroy (gilroy vlogs) who is Brittney's sisters' husband . Movie (Natural Born Pranksters) Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy and Dennis Roady put together a film about their pranks, getting a poor review from movie reviewers. People thought this movie was not that good, because it was basically their already made pranks put together and thrown into theaters. Trivia *The movie’s title is most likely a parody of Natural Born Killers. Ratings IMDb: 3.8/10 Rotten Tomatoes: 42% Trivia * Roman Atwood’s PO box is 670 Millersport OH 43046. * Roman Atwood is the second YouTuber to have 2 diamond play buttons, for both his pranking channel and his vlogging channel. List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwoodVlogs *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2014. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 29, 2015. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 18, 2015. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 15, 2015. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 31, 2015. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 6 Million Subscribers On March 18, 2016. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 7 Million Subscribers On June 20, 2016. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 8 Million Subscribers On July 22, 2016. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 12, 2016. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 13, 2016. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 11 Million Subscribers On January 8, 2017. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 12 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2017. *RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 18, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views